


[VID] Send Me the Moon

by MissHyperbole



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Cats (1998) - Freeform, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Fluff, Pining, i'm here to keep the mistorias fed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHyperbole/pseuds/MissHyperbole
Summary: "Empty the skies out, bringing me one step closer to you."
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Victoria (Cats)





	[VID] Send Me the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Send Me the Moon" - Sara Bareilles  
> Footage: Cats (1998)  
> Program: Filmora9  
> Original Upload Date: January 20, 2021


End file.
